1. Field of the Invention
The eave thermal baffle for insulation has application to all buildings which incorporate insulation above the ceiling and is particularly suitable for use in the construction of residential buildings. The baffle permits insulation to be forced to the exterior edges of the building at the eaves, thus assuring effective insulation while maintaining its integrity by virtue of the fact that the baffle prevents the infiltration of cold air on the warm side of the insulation; this in effect does not permit a condition that will cause condensation of the moisture in the warm air migrating from the warm side of the construction which if allowed would render the insulation ineffective and damage the construction and ceiling finish in this area. Moreover, the use of the baffle further maintains the effectiveness of the insulation by preventing the insulation from being blown away from the outer perimeter of the ceiling. The baffle allows for the free flow of ventilating air through the air trough formed by the main baffle section and its upstanding ribs on each side; this feature assists in the removal of the hot air formed by the sun effect or solar radiation in the structural roof cavity (attic) whereby the attic temperature is reduced thereby reducing the air conditioning cooling load.
2. Description of the Prior Art
No search of the United States Patent Art has been conducted in connection with the eave thermal baffle for insulation comprising this invention. It is known, however, that in the past cardboard boards and the like have been inserted between the top plate of the exterior wall and the roof above in an effort to prevent insulation from spilling over. These devices were not effective to prevent penetration of the insulation by unwanted air infiltration and moisture.